The need for privacy and secrecy includes the ability to communicate with others without revealing user's identity or his private phone number, or location, avoiding being surprised while conducting a phone conversation, without the need to shut down the apparatus, or use its other communication abilities indicating that user is unavailable or uninterested to accept the call, etc.
The use of a smartphone has entered into our lives not only for telephone communication with one another by voice, but also to perform many other functions, like, sending electronic messages (text messages and electronic mail), paying for various services and the like. Therefore the prices and the competition between the manufacturers have risen accordingly. One of the aims of this system is to turns any communication apparatus into a terminal platform operating like a smartphone. Dialing a predefined code-number triggers a cloud terminal platform to upload all the features of a smartphone without having to own one. If the phone is lost, any non-sophisticated apparatus capable of using high quality internet service may be turned into a smartphone, when using the system.
Everyone knows that all the functions performed are easily traced, even when erased. Furthermore, there is no way one can keep his privacy from praying eyes, when using his smartphone or when losing it (theft, confiscation etc.). Many methods are available to protect the smartphone from use, when stolen, but very few are aimed to protect user's privacy, while using it.
There are some inventions, which deal with user's privacy, like for example; KR20140012828 (A) to CHO SUNG JAE published 4 Feb. 2014 for operation method of privacy protection and relief application for smartphone user. Said invention enables hiding a secret mode from other people when the smartphone user downloads and executes the privacy protection application, being converted into the secret mode, which automatically hides application icons from a smartphone screen to hide the use of the applications, from a normal mode when the user inputs a predetermined password using keypads and presses a send button to store and manage such as texts, call lists, phone number lists, picture and videos by providing additional secret storing space provided by the privacy protection application, and then being converted into normal mode. This invention offers protection by hiding application icons, but it still leaves traces on smartphone log, and is re-constructible.
Galaxy S3's secret service menu or other similar services are focused on hiding icons or items. But again, all functions performed on the smartphone through the hidden icon or applications are traceable.
CN103235903(A) to Huang Xiaohu, published 07-Aug.-2013 disclosed a processing method and device for hiding programs of mobile terminal. The processing method includes, setting a hidden program list into which the hidden programs are put, enabling user to simultaneously perform permission settings and access the hidden programs by encrypting or decrypting the hidden program list. The non-hidden program icons and the hidden program icons are displayed in a parallel mode in a display area of a display screen so that user may move a target program icon between windows in order to hide the target program icon or cancel the hiding of the target program icon. The moving between windows of hidden and non-hidden programs is performed by the use of an identity authentication password. When the window containing the non-hidden program icons is displayed and the input identity authentication password is wrong, the window of hidden programs remains hidden and effectively protected. This invention enables user to hide icons, but the hidden icons and its content are easily reconstructed from smartphone log, so the situation of “hidden icons” is temporary and easily reconstructed.
These difficulties and others are overcome by the present invention. The examples mentioned in this section are not exhaustive of the problems overcome by the present invention and there may be additional benefits and uses for the invention that will be apparent in light of the following description of the invention.